Hasta el fin del Mundo
by Yumelynn Fiore
Summary: .:One-Shot:. / El orgullo del Prodigio del Tenis será por fin vencido al tener que confesar sus sentimientos a la chica oji-carmín. Sakuno Ryuzaki esta decidida a dejar sus sentimientos por Ryoma, pero la única manera de hacerlo es dejando Japón.


**N/A: **Hace tiempo, publique este One-Shot en otro foro. Espero que lo disfruten :)

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis no me pertenece, sino a su creador Takeshi Konomi.

.

.

**Hasta el Fin del Mundo**

Capítulo Único

¿Quién no ha pensado en desaparecer? ¿Alejarse de todo y de todos… lo más lejos posible, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario? ¿Ser capaz de dejar atrás un amor no correspondido?

Eso era lo que precisamente quería hacer Sakuno Ryuzaki, dejar atrás el amor que sentía hacia Ryoma Echizen. Ya habían pasado casi dos años desde que los ojos carmín de la chica se habían cruzado con aquél prodigio del tenis que había llegado a Japón.

Dos años soñando despierta, en que el chico arrogante que tanto amaba correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Ella siempre había estado ahí, apoyándolo en todos y cada uno de ésos partidos de tenis… ¡Tenis! ¡Tenis! ¡Tenis!, eso era lo único importante para él.

─¿Cómo puedo competir con eso? ─se cuestionaba la castaña─. Sólo me conoce hace unos años, en cambio al tenis, lo conoce desde que era pequeño ─continuó con una sonrisa que al mismo tiempo mostraba tristeza─. Prácticamente nació con la raqueta en la mano ─rió al decir eso.

─¡Sakuno! ─la llamó su abuela desde la planta baja.

─¡Ya voy! ─gritó la castaña con el fin de enterar a su abuela de que iba en camino, se limpió unas lágrimas que se habían derramado de sus ojos carmín, y ya vestida con su uniforme de Seigaku… bajó hacia la cocina.

─Buenos días Sakuno… ─le daba los buenos días la abuela mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

─Buenos días ─respondió la nieta al mismo tiempo que tomaba su lugar, quedando frente a frente con su abuela.

─¿Quieres desayunar? ─preguntó la anciana al ver a su nieta, cuyo rostro reflejaba tristeza.

─No. No tengo apetito ─respondió─ ¿Hay noticias? ─cuestionó a su abuela, por extraño que parezca, una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro a la chica.

─Sí.

Sumire Ryuzaki sabía muy bien de que hablaba su nieta, dirigió su mirada hacia el sobre tamaño carta color amarillo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, la oji-carmín no le había puesto atención. Sumire tomó aquél sobre y se lo entregó a la chica.

─Llego esta mañana ─dijo finalmente la mayor.

La joven abrió impaciente el sobre, esperaba aquellas noticias desde hace días. El repentino viaje de negocios de sus padres le había caído como anillo al dedo. De aquél sobre amarillo salió un sobre más pequeño de color blanco, al parecer una carta de sus padres. Sin embargo, la abuela vio caer algo más sobre la mesa y se le quedó observando fijamente, al darse cuenta, Sakuno tomó el sobre y ambas se miraron sin decir palabra… hasta que Sumire desvió la mirada.

La castaña abrió la carta con cuidado, aunque no tenía gran contenido. Sakuno se llevó una mano hacia su boca en señal de sorpresa… para la joven aquellas noticias eran las que tanto esperaba.

─¿Te vas? ─le preguntó finalmente su abuela, después de un silencio de unos segundos.

─Sí.

─¿Cuándo?

─Mi vuelo hacia Londres sale esta misma tarde.

─¿Hoy te vas?

─Abuela, es una gran oportunidad. Aún siendo mitad de año me aceptaron en un Colegio.

─No entiendo, ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Tú, como tus padres, habían aceptado que te quedarías aquí.

─¿Me creerías si te digo que los extraño? ─cuestionó tímidamente la castaña.

─Sé que los extrañas.

─Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil ─pedía la nieta─. Al terminar las clases de hoy, vendré a hacer mis maletas. Hoy será mi último día en Seigaku… y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

─¿Ni siquiera nadie?

─Adiós abuela.

La castaña tomó la carta y el boleto de avión que le habían enviado sus padres. Los introdujo en uno de sus libros de la escuela, tomó su mochila y salió camino a Seigaku.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir mi abuela con _¿Ni siquiera nadie?_ ¿Se habrá referido a Ryoma-kun? ¿Qué mis sentimientos son tan evidentes que todo mundo se ha dado cuenta? Claro, menos él_"_ pensaba la castaña.

Su último día de clases en Japón y la castaña iba retrasada, debía darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo. Sin embargo en el camino, se topa con un peli-negro que venía en su bicicleta.

─Momo-senpai ─saludaba la castaña.

─Sakuno-chan, mucho tiempo sin verte.

─Sí ─respondió la chica─. Perdón, pero debo irme a clases ─continuó la oji-carmín mientras seguía con sus libro en la mano y retomaba su camino tranquilamente, después de todo ya llegaría tarde.

─Sí, yo también ─musitó el oji-violeta dispuesto a irse, pero algo en el suelo lo detuvo.

El chico bajo de su bicicleta y tomó aquello que parecía ser un boleto de avión. En una lucha interna terminó ganando la curiosidad de Momoshiro. Desdoblo el boleto y leyó rápidamente:_Ryuzaki Sakuno, Vuelo 097 hacia Londres, 6:00 p.m._Inmediatamente supo que la castaña se iría. "¿Ryoma estaría enterado?" Se preguntó de pronto, tal vez debería quedarse con el boleto. ¡No! Hasta él sabía que eso no era correcto, aún sabiendo lo que peliverdaceo siente por la castaña, aunque él no lo aceptara aún. Bastaba con ver como la miraba cuando ella no se daba cuenta. El oji-violeta había sido testigo de aquellas escenas una docena de veces a lo largo de los años.

─¡Sakuno-chan! ─la llamó el peli-negro.

─¿Ah? ─susurró la chica volteando hacía su Senpai.

─¿Es tuyo? ─preguntó el joven mostrando el boleto.

La joven reconoció aquello de inmediato y regreso de nuevo junto al mayor.

─Gracias, Momo-senpai. Creó que no fue buena idea guardarlo en el libro que iría leyendo ─respondió mientras mostraba una sonrisa─. Muchas gracias ─agradeció de nuevo la joven al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia hacia su Senpai para después tomar de nuevo su camino.

─Debo de ir a Seigaku y decirle a Ryoma ─se decía mientras veía a la castaña alejarse─. Pero… ─Momo observó su reloj─. Después de clases ─continuó mientras comenzaba a pedalear rumbo a su escuela.

Aquella mañana fue muy aburrida para todos, no solamente para un chico oji-ambar que se había quedado dormido en la mayoría de sus clases.

Al sonar la campana del final del día, inmediatamente el peli-verdaceo había tomado sus cosas y había dirigido su camino hacia las canchas de tenis masculinas. Quería llegar temprano, tal vez porque era el Capitán del equipo o tal vez por que ansiaba jugar tenis de nuevo. Pero no, él sabía muy bien el porqué, quizás la chica oji-carmín iría a verlo de nuevo, y él podría dirigir su mirada hacia ella discretamente mientras devolvía un Saque o usaba su Twist Serve en medio de un partido de práctica. Pero al llegar no la vio ahí donde siempre se encontraba ella, seguramente tendría cosas que hacer. Como Capitana del equipo femenino compartían las mismas responsabilidades.

Pero Sakuno no se encontraba en aquellos momentos en medio de un partido, se encontraba hablando con su amiga Tomoka.

─¿Cuándo ibas a decirme? ─cuestionaba la de coletas.

─Sabes que no me gustan las despedidas, Tomo-chan.

─Lo sé, si no hubiera visto ese boleto de avión mientras abrías tu libro, ¡Habrías conseguido despedirte de mí en una llamada de larga distancia desde Londres!

─Discúlpame ─susurró Sakuno con un nudo en la garganta.

─No. Yo lo siento. Voy a extrañarte, Saku-chan ─decía la de coletas mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

─Sólo serán unos meses, Tomo-chan. Volveré al terminar el Colegio. Aunque mis padres no están muy convencidos a que estudie en otra escuela.

─¿Pero qué hay del equipo?, eres la Capitana ─le cuestionó Tomoka.

─No te preocupes por eso, todo ya está arreglado. Dejare a Hayashi como nueva Capitana.

─¿Hayashi?, la dejaras como Capitana así como así.

─No. Hace unos días les informe que tal vez me iría al extranjero. Organicé uno partidos para observar su desempeño dentro de las canchas y elegía a Hayashi, no sólo por que sea mi suplente en la Capitanía, sino también porque confío en que sacara adelante al equipo.

─Si les dijiste que te irías, ¿Cómo es que no me enterré? ─cuestionaba la de coletas con intriga.

─Bueno ─decía la oji-carmín con una mano sobre su cabeza─. Les dije que si le decían algo a alguien que no fuera de las Titulares, las haría dar doscientas vueltas como castigo a todas sin excepción.

─Ah… ─Tomoka parecía nerviosa ante la respuesta de su amiga una pequeña gota de sudor pareció resbalar por su mentón─. ¿Pero qué hay del Príncipe Ryoma?

─¿De Ryoma? ─repitió Ryuzaki mientras aparecía una sonrisa triste en su rostro─ No pasa nada.

─¿Qué? ¿Pero tú estás…?

─Sí ─la interrumpió Sakuno─. Pero no puedo soportar esto, Tomo-chan. Ni una mirada para saber que no le soy indiferente, siempre hace como si no existiera, por eso es que me voy.

─Saku-chan… ─susurró Osakada.

─Lo siento tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos ─decía la oji-carmín casi al borde de las lágrimas.

La chica de coletas no sabía que decir, ella tenía algunos sentimientos hacía el príncipe, más de admiración por su modo de jugar tenis que por otra cosa. No se comparaban en nada con los que la castaña sentía por él. A la del lunar no le quedo de otra más que apoyar a su amiga.

─Me tengo que ir ─dijo finalmente la oji-carmín mientras observaba su reloj de mano─. Mi vuelo sale a las seis y ya son las tres, apenas me dará tiempo para preparar todo.

─¿Prometes llamarme?

─Sí, cada que pueda.

El camino de regreso a casa había sido muy largo, la chica sentía que nunca llegaría. Al salir de la ducha, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala y marcó un número que le había dejado su abuela, la castaña había pedido un taxi para que fuera por ella y la llevará al aeropuerto.

Ya en su habitación, encontró la maleta color negro que guardaba en el fondo de su closet, la colocó sobre la cama y empezó a guardar su ropa en ella. Se vistió con un vestido de tirantes color blanco hasta las rodillas, arriba un chaleco del mismo color por si hacia frió. Unas sandalias un poco altas de color blanco para completar el conjunto y para finalizar decidió dejar su cabello suelto. Como toda una linda señorita de catorce años.

La joven miró hacia el reloj que había sobre el buró, marcaba poco más de las cuatro treinta. Tenía que haber salido desde antes debido al tráfico. Observó el taxi que recién se estacionaba en frente, después se escuchó que la puerta se principal se abría. La castaña tomó de inmediato la pequeña maleta y bajo de inmediato.

─Sakuno ─susurró su abuela mientras la veía bajar por las escaleras con sólo una maleta en las manos─. ¿Sólo llevarás eso?

─Sí. Mamá dijo que me comprará roma nueva así es que no vi la necesidad de llevar más.

─Aún estas a tiempo ─dijo Sumire cuando tenía a su nieta frente a ella.

─Ya no hay tiempo abuela, sino me doy prisa, perderé mi vuelo ─decía la oji-carmín mientras abría la puerta principal─ Me voy abuela ─Sakuno esperaba respuesta de su abuela, esta última la abrazo de inmediato.

─Cuídate mucho ─dijo la anciana dejando ir a su nieta.

Sin dar marcha atrás la castaña subió a aquél taxi.

─Por favor ─susurró la castaña, más que una orden para el conductor, parecía una súplica─ Al aeropuerto.

La castaña había tomado la decisión de dejar Tokio, así dejaría a Ryoma Echizen atrás. Tal vez, algún día se olvidaría del amor no correspondido que sentía. Pero lo que no sospechaba era que otra persona estaba enterada de aquél viaje, y él no permitiría que ella se marchara, al menos no sin que ella y cierto oji-ámbar hablarán.

En Seigaku se veía a un oji-violeta caminando por todo el lugar, sin duda buscaba a alguien. Es entonces cuando lo ve a lo lejos golpeando una pelota de tenis.

─¡Echizen! ─gritó el oji-violeta con todas sus fuerzas mientras se dirigía hacia él.

─¿Momo-senpai? ─susurró extrañado el chico oji-ámbar─. ¿Qué haces aquí? ─le cuestionaba el joven, aunque su Senpai estaba en una escuela superior aún se veían para jugar un partido de tenis, pero verlo en Seigaku, era nuevo para él.

─Te… Tengo algo importante que decirte… ─decía el peli-negro respirando difícilmente, llevaba pedaleando la bicicleta hace mucho tiempo.

─¿Qué cosa? ─cuestionaba sin interés el chico menor.

─Es sobre Sakuno-chan.

─¿Qué pasa con ella? ─preguntó el peli-verdaceo, después de todo, ella no había ido a verlo hoy. El oji-violeta se había ganado toda su atención.

─Ella… Sakuno-chan se irá de Japón. Se irá a Londres, Ryoma. Debes decirle lo que en realidad sientes.

─¿Qué? ─el peli-verdaceo cerró sus ojos y apretó su puño─. ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? ─Momo, ante la respuesta del joven prodigio, le da un leve golpe en la cabeza─. ¿Por qué haces…?

─¡Calla y obedece a tu Senpai! ─le interrumpió el oji-violeta─. Ryoma, ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?

─¿Cuenta de qué?

─De cómo miras a Sakuno-chan.

─¿Tú como lo sabes?

─Fácil respuesta, es la única que te distrae del tenis ─dijo muy seguro el oji-violeta.

─Sí —Echizen tragó paso saliva temerosamente—. Es la única que hace que deje de pensar en el tenis, y mis pensamientos y mi mente se ocupan completamente de ella.

─¿Entonces?, date prisa Ryoma, su vuelo sale en menos de una hora.

─Pero Momo-sempai, nunca llegaré a tiempo.

─Toma mi bicicleta, pero la quiero de vuelta.

─Claro ─respondía el chico mientras se subía y tomaba camino hacia el aeropuerto.

─Ah ─suspiró el oji-violeta─. El amor joven.

**Aeropuerto de Tokio, 5:30 p.m.**

La oji-carmín ya había llegado, le informaron que podía subir al avión con su maleta. Tomó asiento en una de las salas de espera… a esperar a que los minutos pasaran y su vuelo hacia Londres fuera anunciado por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

_Pasajeros del Vuelo 097 sin escalas con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Favor de abordar por la puerta 8._

Faltando veinte minutos para el despegue, por fin el anuncio se hizo presente. La oji-carmín se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta número 8.

Mientras tanto… por otro lado del aeropuerto llegaba un oji-ámbar. Se veía de inmediato que pertenecía a Seigaku debido a su uniforme de tenis. Al entrar tomó camino hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto, después de todo, lo conocía muy bien, ya había estado ahí un par de veces. Sin embargo no encontró a la castaña. No tuvo más remedio que acercarse a recepción y pedir informes.

─Disculpe, ¿El vuelo hacia Londres?

─Ya despego ─dijo la recepcionista.

─¿Qué? ─El peli-verdaceo se sintió morir, mientras miraba su reloj que marcaba quince minutos antes de la seis.

─Otro saldrá en quince minutos, ¿Quieres un boleto? ─preguntó la rubia señorita con una sonrisa.

─No ─el chico dio un suspiro de alivio, aún no era demasiado tarde─. Necesito hablar con alguien, tal vez va en ése avión. Es muy importante que hable con ella.

─Entiendo, ¿Quieres que la llame por el alta voz? Aún están abordando.

─Sí, dígale que…

En la puerta número 8 se encontraba una larga fila de pasajeros, entre ellos una chica oji-carmín a quien se le haría eterna la espera. Sacó unos audífonos de su bolso y se los colocó en sus oídos… nada mejor que música para relajarse antes de subirse a un avión. Pero entonces… ella no escucharía que alguien la llamaría por el altavoz.

_Sakuno Ryuzaki, Sakuno Ryuzaki, la buscan en recepción. Ryoma Echizen dice que la ama… que siempre la ha amado y que no quiere que se vaya._

Un alboroto se empezó a formar cerca de donde se encontraba la oji-carmín, personas que hablaban entre sí repentinamente susurrando, dos personas más y su turno estaba por llegar… es hasta entonces que se quita aquellos audífonos.

—¡Qué romántico!

Escuchó la oji-carmín a una joven que se encontraba detrás de ella.

—¡Qué suerte tiene esa chica!

Siguió escuchando sin comprender la castaña.

—¡Ése chico debe de estar muy enamorado!

_¿Qué chica? ¿Qué chico? ¿Enamorado? ¿De quién? _Se Cuestionaba en aquél momento la castaña.

—¡Ryoma Echizen debe de quererla mucho!

Es entonces cuando la chica se queda de piedra _¿Ryoma Echizen era aquél chico del que tanto hablaban?_ Se cuestionó la oji-carmín.

_Última llamada para los Pasajeros del Vuelo 097 sin escalas con destino a Londres, Inglaterra. Favor de abordar por la puerta 8_

Se volvió a escuchar por el altavoz.

─Puerta ocho… ─repetía instintivamente el oji-ámbar.

─Sí ─decía la recepcionista─. Es por allá ─continuó mientras le señalaba el camino al joven.

─Lo sé. Gracias ─finalizó el peli-verdaceo tomando el camino señalado.

_¿Qué hace Ryoma Echizen en el Aeropuerto?_ Se preguntaba la castaña.

─¿Señorita? ─la llamaba la muchacha oji-azul que se encontraba tras el mostrador─. Su boleto, por favor ─le pidió la mujer.

─Sí ─susurró la castaña mientras tomaba aquél boleto de avión y entregárselo a la oji-azul.

─¡Sakuno!

La castaña volteó al reconocer aquella voz.

─Ryoma-kun… —la castaña se quedó de piedra ¿Era él? ¿Y la llamaba por su nombre?

─Sakuno… ─volvió a hablar Echizen─. ¡Tú no te puedes ir! ─continuó mientras le tomaba una de sus manos y la sacaba de aquella fila.

─¿Ryoma-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? ─cuestionó la joven ante la reacción del chico.

─Déjame hablar. Esto es muy difícil para mí por nunca lo he dicho ─hablaba el oji-ámbar ante el rostro de sorpresa de la joven─. Sakuno Ryuzaki, tú no te puedes ir… porque yo… porque yo… ¡Te amo!

─¿Qué? ─Sakuno no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

─Te amo… ─siguió el ambarico mientras tomaba su rostro con ambas manos, quedando casi al punto de que sus labios se tocaran─. Siempre te he querido, desde la primera vez que te vi. Pero no había sido capaz de aceptarlo.

─Ryoma… ─susurró la chica.

─No digas nada ─dijo el chico colocando un dedo sobre los labios de su amada para que no lo interrumpiera─. Eres lo más importante para mí, incluso más que el tenis. Y soy tan idiota porque es hasta que estoy por perderte que me atrevo a decírtelo.

─Ryoma-kun, ¡Yo también te amo! ─la joven abrazó al instante a su Príncipe─. Siempre te he amado, nunca lo dije porque creía que yo no te interesaba.

─Siempre te veía… cuando tu no me veías ─le dijo Ryoma.

─Ryoma-kun.

─Sakuno Ryuzaki, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ─pregunto tímidamente el chico, más por la respuesta que por el hecho de que era su primera vez que le declaraba su amor a alguien.

─Sí, Ryoma-kun ─contestaba la chica mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín─. Sí quiero ser tu novia.

─¿Entonces ya no te irás?

─¿Hmm? ─la joven calló un instante, provocando tensión en el joven─. No. Después de todo, a mis padres les agradará más la idea de quedarme.

El ambarico sonrió al instante, una sonrisa de victoria, porque al fin había cumplido su cometido. Tomó a la castaña por la cintura y se acercó a aquellos labios que tantas veces había querido robarles un beso. Aunque esa vez, no sería un beso robado, sino un beso cien por ciento correspondido.

Ahí, en ese lugar, ambos se besaron con tanto amor como lo habían soñado siempre. Mientras tenían como fondo, los aplausos de las personas que habían sido testigo de aquello. En aquél lugar, donde personas vienen en busca del amor y muchas otras planean escapar de él… hasta el fin del mundo.


End file.
